japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017)
Fire Emblem: Heroes is a free-to-play tactical role-playing video game developed by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo for android and iOS. The game was released in Japan on February 2, 2017. Japanese Voice Cast *Anna (アンナ) - Saori Seto (世戸 さおり) *Bruno (ブルーノ) - Shin'ichirō Miki (三木 眞一郎) *Camilla (カミラ) - Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき) *Cecilia (セシリア) - Toa Yukinari (行成 とあ) *Chrom (クロム) - Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) *Elise (エリーゼ) - Ayaka Suwa (諏訪 彩花) *Eliwood (エリウッド) - Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏) *Est (エスト) - Rie Murakawa (村川 梨衣) *Fae (ファ) - Ari Ozawa (小澤 亜李) *Felicia (フェリシア) - Nozomi Sasaki (ささき のぞみ) *Frederick (フレデリク) - Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔) *Gaius (ガイア) - Shinobu Matsumoto (松本 忍) *Hector (ヘクトル) - Kōsuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Henry (ヘンリー) - Akemi Okamura (岡村 明美) *Hinoka (ヒノカ) - Kaori Nazuka (名塚 佳織) *Jagen (ジェイガン) - Shirō Gō (五王 四郎) *Joker (ジョーカー) - Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一) *Kagerō (カゲロウ) - Rie Murakawa (村川 梨衣) *Kamui (カムイ) - Satomi Satō (佐藤 聡美) *Lazward (ラズワルド) - Ryūichi Kijima (木島 隆一) *Leon (レオン) - Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守) *Lilina (リリーナ) - Ari Ozawa (小澤 亜李) *Lucina (ルキナ) - Yū Kobayashi (小林 ゆう) *Luna (ルーナ) - Saori Seto (世戸 さおり) *Marks (マークス) - Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸) *Marth (マルス) - Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) *Narcian (ナーシェン) - Kōsuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Nono (ノノ) - Kumi Tanaka (たなか 久美) *Oboro (オボロ) - Nozomi Sasaki (ささき のぞみ) *Ogma (オグマ) - Jūrōta Kosugi (小杉 十郎太) *Reflet (ルフレ) - Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき) *Roy (ロイ) - Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) *Ryōma (リョウマ) - Yūichi Nakamura (中村 悠一) *Sakura (サクラ) - Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子) *Serge (セルジュ) - Yūki Takada (高田 憂希) *Serra (セーラ) - Ari Ozawa (小澤 亜李) *Tiki (チキ) - Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江) *Tiki (チキ) - Sumire Morohoshi (諸星 すみれ) *Veronica (ヴェロニカ) - Rina Hidaka (日高 里菜) *Wendy (ウェンディ) - Toa Yukinari (行成 とあ) *Alm (アルム) - Natsuki Hanae (花江 夏樹) (Released: April 14, 2017) *Astram (アストリア) - Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) (Released: September 19, 2019) *Ayra (アイラ) - Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛) (Released: October 16, 2017) *Deirdre (ディアドラ) - Kikuko Inoue (井上 喜久子) (Released: October 16, 2017) *Eponine (エポニーヌ) - Ayumi Tsuji (辻 あゆみ) (Released: September 14, 2018) *Finn (フィン) - Ryōtarō Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎) (Released: April 11, 2018) *Gerome (ジェローム) - Tarusuke Shingaki (新垣 樽助) (Released: March 9, 2018) *Helbindi (ヘルビンディ) - Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) (Released: September 14, 2018) *Ike (アイク) - Michihiko Hagi (萩 道彦) (Released: April 26, 2017) *Joshua (ヨシュア) - Hirofumi Nojima (野島 裕史) (Released: November 21, 2017) *Julius (ユリウス) - Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏) (Released: May 9, 2018) *Karla (カアラ) - Ayaka Suwa (諏訪 彩花) (Released: June 8, 2018) *Lachesis (ラケシス) - Saori Ōnishi (大西 沙織) (Released: February 27, 2017) *Lukas (ルカ) - Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏) (Released: April 14, 2017) *Myrrh (ミルラ) - Mai Kadowaki (門脇 舞以) (Released: January 25, 2018) *Ninian (ニニアン) - Aya Suzaki (洲崎 綾) (Released: March 14, 2017) *Oliver (オリヴァー) - Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) (Released: January 12, 2018) *Reyson (リュシオン) - Akira Ishida (石田 彰) (Released: January 10, 2019) *Sanaki (サナキ) - Mai Nakahara (中原 麻衣) (Released: February 27, 2017) *Sigurd (シグルド) - Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之) (Released: October 16, 2017) *Soleil (ソレイユ) - Eri Suzuki (鈴木 絵理) (Released: November 28, 2017) *Sonya (ソニア) - Rei Shimoda (下田 レイ) (Released: July 13, 2017) *Suzukaze (スズカゼ) - Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔) (Released: April 24, 2018) *Wayu (ワユ) - Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠) (Released: November 15, 2017) Trivia *Bruno got a new skin named "Masked Hare" on March 19, 2019. *Camilla got new skins named "Spring Princess" on March 30, 2017, "Holiday Traveler" on December 31, 2017, "Tropical Beauty" on July 10, 2018, "Flower of Fantasy" on November 8, 2018 and "Steamy Secrets" on January 23, 2019. *Cecilia got a new skin named "Festive Instructor" on December 18, 2018. *Chrom got new skins named "Spring Exalt" on March 30, 2017, "Gifted Leader" on December 18, 2017 and "Knight Exalt" on March 9, 2018. *Elise got new skins named "Tropical Flower" on July 28, 2017 and "Bubbling Flower" on January 23, 2019. *Eliwood got new skins named "Devoted Love" on February 9, 2018, "Blazing Knight" on June 28, 2019 and "Marquess Pherae" on August 16, 2019. *Fae got a new skin named "Holiday Dear" on December 18, 2018. *Female Kamui got new skins named "Novice Vacationer" on July 28, 2017 and "Dream Princess" on November 8, 2018. *Female Reflet got new skins named "Seaside Tactician" on June 30, 2017 and "Fell Vessel" on March 29, 2018. *Frederick got a new skin named "Horizon Watcher" on June 30, 2017. *Gaius got a new skin named "Thief Exposed" on June 30, 2017. *Hector got new skins named "Just Here to Fight" on February 9, 2018, "Marquess of Ostia" on June 28, 2018 and "Brave Warrior" on August 21, 2018. *Helbindi got a new skin named "Seaside scourge" on June 20, 2019. *Henry got a new skin named "Happy Vampire" on October 30, 2017. *Hinoka got new skins named "Blue Sky Warrior" on April 24, 2018 and "Relaxed Warrior" on January 23, 2019. *Ike got new skins named "Brave Mercenary" on August 31, 2017, "Vanguard Legend" on January 31, 2018 and "Stalwart Heart" on February 8, 2019. *Joker got a new skin named "Devoted Monster" on October 30, 2017. *Kagerō got new skins named "Spring Ninja" on March 22, 2018 and "Beverage Ninja" on October 9, 2018. *Lazward got a new skin named "Azur (アズール): Indigo Dancer" on September 29, 2017. *Leon got a new skin named "Seashore's Prince" on July 28, 2017. *Lilina got a new skin named "Blush of Youth" on February 9, 2018. *Lucina got new skins named "Spring Exalt" on March 30, 2017, "Enigmatic Blade" on June 8, 2017, "Brave Princess" on August 31, 2017 and "Glorious Archer" on July 31, 2018. *Lukas got a new skin named "Buffet for One" on April 19, 2019. *Marks got new skins named "Spring Prince" on March 30, 2017, "Student Swimmer" on July 28, 2017 and "Dancing Knight" on August 8, 2018. *Marth got new skins named "Altean Groom" on May 25, 2018 and "Hero-King" on August 28, 2018. *Myrrh got a new skin named "Spooky Monster" on October 9, 2018. *Ninian got a new skin named "Bright-Eyed Bride" on May 21, 2018. *Nono got a new skin named "Eternal Witch" on October 30, 2017. *Roy got new skins named "Brave Lion" on August 31, 2017, "Youthful Gifts" on February 9, 2018 and "Blazing Lion" on February 27, 2019. *Ryōma got new skins named "Supreme Samurai" on May 30, 2018, "Dancing Samurai" on August 8, 2018 and "Samurai at Ease" on January 23, 2019. *Sakura got new skins named "Gentle Nekomata" on October 30, 2017 and "Hot-Spring Healer2 on January 23, 2019. *Sanaki got a new skin named "Apostle in White" on May 21, 2018. *Tiki got a new skin with Ikue Ōtani's voice named "Summering Scion" on June 30, 2017 and with Sumire Morohoshi's voice named "Beachside Scion" on July 10, 2018 and "Legendary Dragon" on September 28, 2018. *Veronica got a new skin named "Brave Princess" on August 21, 2018. *Wayu got a new skin named "Moonlit Witch" on October 9, 2018. Category:Android/iOS Games Category:2017 Android/iOS Games